SasoDei: The Academy
by Mr. Minaj
Summary: Deidara Iwa is enrolled in the Akautski Academy which specializes in top secret missions...But he is too busy worrying about his sexy partner, the mysterious, Sasori. Will Sasori ever come to terms with the blonde or will they part as friends? Yaoi. Mature. Side Pairings- ZetsuXTobi, PeinXKonan, HidanXKakazu, KisameXItachi.
1. Chapter One: The Mission

Author Note: I am taking a break from comic-related fanfiction for a while to focus on this series and one other. I have recently come out (A/N: the closet….) And I do enjoy straight fanfiction (my other series is) And I love Yuri (thinking of one) but I also wanted to do a yaoi-related one too. I am new to this and I like the pairing of SasoDei.

Sasori: This is going to suck.

Deidara: Fuck yeah, un. He can't do anything right, do you see his marvel fanfiction, un?

Me: I'm sorry…I am promising quicker updates though.

Sasori: Hmmm…

Deidara: Danna, un?

Sasori: Hmm?

Deidara: What is art again?

Sasori: I don't want to fight with you brat.

Deidara: FUCK YOU TOO DANNA, UN.

Me: Anyways….

Sasori: Anyways he doesn't own naruto…Thank god I would probably be all glittery and rainbows.

Me: Shut up, un.

Deidara: un.

WELL…CHAPTER ONE OF SasoDei: Academy….~~!

* * *

**New York, Akautski Academy**

**Deidara POV**

You know what I love about Akautski Academy? The fact that there is 10 students and I have the excuse to not give a fuck about any class. Oh where the hell are my manners? My name is Deidara Iwa and my boyfriend is Sasori…The devilish cute redhead whose all mine so you can fuck yourselves if you think you can have him….I just have to win his heart first…

I guess it doesn't matter because the Akautski Academy isn't like the other ones where you learn about math, English and social studies…This is for top-notch badass people like us, all taught by this 23 year old named Pein and his female Konan…the blue headed bitch. Anyways here I am sitting in the back of the class molding some clay when guess who had the nerve to sit right next to me?

Tobi.

Yeah I said it, and to tell you the truth, I hate Tobi. He always runs around like somebody chopped his fucking head off or something and he always calls me sempai…I wouldn't be his sempai if he begged me to be…Which he does.

"SEMPAI I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" Tobi's arms wrap around me and I immediately flinch. What is his problem? Why does he touch me? I do the thing that comes naturally.

"Tobi get off me before I rip your eyes out their sockets, un." I say through grit teeth. Tobi, ironically doesn't act scared and presses his luck and giggles like it was funny and hugs me some more. I roll off my bed resulting in both of us falling down in a strangled heap. I look up at him and resist every urge to smack the mask off his face.

"Sempai…Pein wants you and Sasori on a mission…"

"Are you serious, un?" Tobi nods childishly and I push him off me with a wide grin and I get up walking to the mirror and applying some dark make-up…Black my favorite. I try my best to ignore Tobi doing this strange dance behind me looking like he is on cocaine or something and I put the eye-liner and turn around.

"Wanna do sempai a favor, un?" I ask slowly, knowing he is still as gullible as ever.

"Yes, Yes, Yes" Tobi chatters like a little kid. Who does that? I take in a deep breath and look at him.

"Can you please run to the store and pick me up some Takis, (A/N: They are real chips so nananana boo boo) some adhesive with green packaging and some McDonalds, 5 chicken nuggets, three fried, one baked and one boiled, un?" I ask him. He nods eagerly and gives me a very brief but very annoying hug and runs out the door. I turn around and smile.

I joined the Akautski Academy about three months ago, and so far I have been on one mission. It sucks majorly…But on the bright side there is Sasori. Unfortunately all his friends are douches and my friends are cool so we don't talk much. His friends are Pein, Kisame and Zetsu and Kakazu. I am cool with Hidan, Itachi, and Konan and do I dare say Tobi…. We are the newbies and they treat us like crap…But it doesn't matter because they know we are the best at what we do.

I go over to my closet and look through my clothes looking for something Sasori would like. I decide on some red skinny jeans with black converses and a ripped black and red shirt and I fix my hair before walking outside my room I share with Hidan. I look both ways before going down one of the longest corridors in the fucking history of long corridors. On the other end I see Kakazu. I frown at him…He is so cheap and mean. I roll my eyes.

"Cheap ass, un." I mutter underneath my breath.

"Annyoing ass bitch." He mutters under his. I don't say anything else, passing him up as I continue walking down, thinking of all these things to say.

* * *

**Sasori POV**

This brat is always late to everything, and he is so fucking annoying, like damn…I didn't know of anyone who can want to know so much about somebody they don't know. He's like on some crazed mission for us to be together but I am not homosexual or bisexual, I like chicks…Well a chick…Her name was A…It doesn't matter anyway because who cares.

I am sitting here with a Pissed of Pein in the corner emitting malevolence and a Tobi who got distracted and decided he was going to bother Pein who was looking like he was going to punch the idiot in the face. Deidara and me have one thing in common…Tobi is a retard. Anyways, I hate to be kept waiting and this is exactly what the blond is having me do right now.

"I AM HERE, UN." Came a voice which was a mixture between annoying and well annoying again, imagine that. I roll my eyes as he comes in, his hair looking perfect, like he wasn't even trying to get here in time. He turns to me and smiles and wink. I glare at him and his eyes quickly dart to Pein who is tapping the wall, holding back everything he got.

"Hello Deidara, Please sit." Deidara nods and takes a seat at one of the desks in the small classroom. I sigh and lean against the chalkboard.

"As Tobi has informed you…you have a TOBI LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE~!" There was a loud smacking noise, and I glance over to see Tobi running away, tears and all out the class. I couldn't help but put on a smile and I look over to see the brat have one too. "Like I was saying…You have a mission, with Sasori, there is this Van Gogh Painting that I need you to steal…"

"Van Gogh…The painter guy?" Pein's eye twitches and I roll my eyes.

"Of course brat, who else is it?" I mutter. It was barely over a whisper but I knew the blonde was paying attention to me.

"Sorry Danna, un"

"Thank you Sasori, The painting has been recently added to the New York Museum and I need you both to steal it. Since I don't have time to de-brief you on the mission I have two folders detailing you about the time of your departure, estimated arrival, strategy and how you will get back, any questions?"

Deidara's hand shot up really quickly and I suppress a snarl.

"I have one, un. How dangerous is this?"

"It's a Class B…"

"What's a class B un?"

"A class B is a ranking on the scale from A-F. A class B means that the difficulty off this assignment is high, you shall encounter, a physical encounter, the use of stealth/espionage and you shall require an object, is that clear?" Pein asks through gritted teeth. I smile at this.

"Yes, but I have a-"

"I'm leaving." Pein gathers his jacket and walks ominously to the door before slamming it behind him, obviously annoyed by whatever was going on. I wonder why he was so angry though…I know Tobi Is annoying, but we just ignore him…I am disrupted on my thoughts by the brat staring at me with those big blue eyes of his…

"What do you want brat?" I ask, sounding my best to sound annoyed.

"Nothing danna…" he said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my own jacket and walked to the exit. I hear the scooting of a chair, footsteps and I feel an arm on my shoulder. I grab his hand and removed his roughly before spinning on my heel and producing the best angered face I could muster.

"What….Brat…?"

"Want to get some coffee with me?"

"No." I turn around and leave, not caring what the brat did at this point. I have the urge to go work on some of my puppets…The only thing besides the occasional intellectual conversation I have with Kakazu and Itachi, that I look forward too. I keep walking and then turn a right and see my room. I look both ways and then I open my door and go inside, closing it. I frown at it. Like always, half the room, my half of the room is tidy and neat and the other half is sloppy, Kisame's room. I growl in response and then go on my side and began taking out my stuff when I realize I should probably be reading the mission de-briefing which shouldn't take me too long.

I began scanning it, frowning occasionally, completely accidental by the way, and smiling when I saw the reward. 50,000, Not bad. While I may not love money like Kakazu, I can relate by saying money does have it's perks, I can make more of my art.

I smile and put it to the side and then look at the clock, three hours until departure.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO WRONG? Sasori-Danna is totally mad at me and I have no idea what I did…I was sweet, and nice and caring and this is fucking bullshit, un. And of course Pein ruined it by being all sour and shit…I am not walking to the coffee shop by myself, by the way.

I walk to my door and I see a note by Hidan. I almost started laughing because I can imagine what the note says. I take it and look at it.

_I have a fucking mission with that money-hugging bastard Kakazu…This is going to fucking suck, and my fucking Blondie isn't going to be suffering with me! Can you believe Pein's ungrateful ass putting us together like this? This is some bullshit, because he never fucking listens to me and I have fucking been here for a damn year. A whole mutherfucking year Dei-Dei. Anyways I hope the scorpion midget doesn't give you any problems and if he does kick his ass. Anyways, I am going to be fucking dreading this and oh yeah…Don't take my chips bitch….I know your going to, but save me some fucking Takis. _

_Hidan_

I chuckle after reading this…Hidan even cusses a lot in his notes. He scribbled on it like he was bored afterwards of himself being stabbed which is strangely ironic seeming as though the Jashinist never fucking dies. I go inside my room and smile. Even though are room is messy, I still love it. I eye the clock and shrug, it isn't too late to go to sleep is it?

I grab my i-Pod and shuffle through some songs before I see Maximo Park. I love Apply Some Pressure, so I press play, put my earbuds in and I flop on my bed, wrapping myself up with a big blanket. I will only go to sleep for about 2 ½ fucking hours. I need sleep

_What happens when you loose everything?_

_You just start again_

_Start all over again._

_What happens when you loose (some pressure)_

_Apply some pressure, you loose some pressure_

_Apply some pressure, you loose some pressure_

_Apply some pressure, you loose some pressure_

_Apply some pressure, you loose some pressure_

_You know that I would love to see you next year_

_I hope that I am still alive next year_

_You know I'd love to see you in that dress_

_I hope I live to see you undressed._

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

This brat is going to get me yelled at, and if he gets me yelled at I am going to turn him into one of my fucking puppets. I am towering over him while he drools over his pillow. I have to admit, he does look peaceful…But he will look just as peaceful as the Scorpion's next masterpiece…

I flick his head but he doesn't stir. I then smile evily. I can play with this brat. I walk into the little bathroom that is in each of our rooms and I grab a bucket that is on top of the toilet and I fill it up. I walk calmly out and then I toss the water all over the blonde who awakes in a start, jumping up and falling out the bed, his make up smeared over his face. I couldn't suppress a short chuckle before I kicked him.

"Time to wake up brat, we have to go."

* * *

Author Note:

So…I don't know if I did SasoDei Justice yet…But I promise it gets better then this.

Deidara: The fuck un? Water?

Sasori: You have to admit, it was creative.

Deidara: It wasn't fucking creative, it was fucking lame, danna.

Sasori: Hmmph

Me: Well please review….

Deidara: Don't ask demand, FUCKING REVIEW, UN.

Sasori: Review for Deidara's sake.

...


	2. Chapter Two: The Emotions

SO I AM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. Thank you for all who reviewed, that's what keeps the world spinning around, and around, and around and around. Anyways I got another chappie of SasoDei: The Academy… My goal is always 2,500 words but we will see how that goes. Anyways I like including the author note so, I did, cause I am just awesome like that. Anyways Lets all take a vote on something real quick….

Of course, SasoDei will be the main pairing, but I like to have two notable side pairings and it is up to you who it will be…

KakuHida

KisaIta

Pein/Konan

Zetsu/Tobi

Include it in a review and then I will make sure to add a side focus on them XDDDDDD

Anyways without further adue….

Hidan: Why the fuck did you not fucking include me in the last author note, bitch?

Me: Because it's a SasoDei fic….

Hidan: I don't give a flying fuck, next time include me or else…

Me: Okay then…

Deidara: Don't worry about him, un.

Sasori: Hidan is just angry because Kakazu is…

Hidan: Don't you fucking say it bitch

Sasori: Because everyone knows that Kakazu would be the seme…

Hidan: I WILL KILL YOU REDHEADED ASS HOLE

Me: eeeeeek

* * *

**Deidara POV**

It's bad enough that Sasori had woken me up so rudely today, but know that we are on the plane he is acting like I fucking destroyed his puppets, un. He won't look or speak at me and when I say something he gives me all these hn's and hm's. HN'S AND HM'S ARE NOT AN ANSWER. I don't even know what I did…I do everything he wanted me to do and he is mad because I woke up late one time…I look out the window and see the clouds around us. I always have enjoyed flying but today seemed like an especially dull day today. I sigh and rest my head back and see Sasori strumming his fingers. His perfect fingers….

"Really Deidara, yeah?" I ask myself aloud tearing my eyes away from my redheaded partner's fingers. He glares at me at the corner of my eyes and I look away, counting and praying that we would land soon. The tension was beginning to get to me. I reach into my bag and began sculpting a clay figure, the shape of a small bird. I smile at it, feeling momentarily happy now. When I finish I lay it on my palm.

"I am a true artist, hm" he said aloud, stroking it before snapping it in half with a slightly crazed look in his eyes. I hear Sasori chuckle lightly, sounding a bit hesitant from the side of me and I smile.

"Foolish brat, Art is eternal"

"Foolish Danna, Art is fleeting, un." I respond. He growls irritably and then he becomes silent again. I shrug, still smiling; I made him speak didn't I?

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

Three hours later, Sasori and I have made it to the hotel, where we would be staying until around midnight. I flop on my bed, instantly tired. When we had gotten off the airport they had stopped and stripped me when they thought I had blew up a toilet in the bathroom, which I did, because explosives are my fucking thing. They couldn't prove anything though so I got off the hook.

Ever since then Sasori has been more annoyingly quieter then normal, not speaking at all when I ask him something. When I see him lie on the bed and turn around I frown and I walk up to him.

"What is your fucking problem, un?" I ask angrily.

"Hn."

"DON'T FUCKING HN ME UN. I have been your partner for a year, and for a year you have acted like I ruin your entire existence, yeah. So tell me what's the fuck is matter, un." I grab him by the shoulder and I immediately regret it. He gets up with amazing speed, spins me around and I am laying, face down on his bed, with my arm in his and his hand pressing my head down.

"Ignorant Brat…" He mutters before letting go and walking towards the door. I frown and then I stomp after him.

"Why do you hate me, un?"

"Hn."

"I just want to talk, yeah"

"Shut up brat…"

"Don't walk out, un." I yell after him. He gives me one look out his eye, snarls as if he is disgusted by me and walks out, slamming the door after him. I blink a few times and then I sigh in anger. I walk to my bed, forgetting about changing my clothes and go into bed, thinking about nothing but angry shit. Why does he act like he hates me…? Why does he act like I mean nothing…? We have faced death…Life…Danger…I love a man that obviously does not love me back.

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

Why is the brat so godamn annoying…? This is supposed to be a strictly professional mission and he is tainting it with emotions and drama and bullshit. This is why I can't stand to be within a certain radius of him…He is so explosive and angry, and happy and it is tiresome. If he would just take the time to calm down I can actually have an intellectual…

Wait…Who am I kidding? What was that back there? I never acted like this towards Orochimaru…Fuck him too. I don't know what to think, but for the sake of myself, I think I should apologize. Not that I did anything wrong…I just… I don't know.

I am walking down the hallway, looking left to right, completely absorbed in my own thoughts. It never occurred to me that the brat didn't continue following me. I shrug it off and decide to go grab some coffee. Normally I don't eat because I find it…tiresome. But today I need some caffeine. I have a lot of things to do before the mission tonight. I walk to the front counter.

"One Mocha, double shot of espresso please," I say. He nods and makes it and hands me it, tilting his head slightly.

"You look stressed sir." He says. The nerve of this guy…that was not professional, or even pleasant in anyway. Why would he say something so…Truthful, I suppose. I nod slightly and then take the drink, walking back up to the room I shared with Deidara. I unlock the door with the key and see that the blonde is sleeping, though he is not doing that snoring that is barely audible unless you listen in closely. I frown at that thought and then walk to my bed, sitting on it and facing him.

"Listen Deidara…I am sorry for the way I have been acting…" I frown at myself for sounding so weak but that does not stop me from continuing moments later, "I have been stressed out lately, and you have tons of energy and emotions brat. Anyway, I hope your sleep because if your not this is embarrassing."

I take a large sip of my drink and lay, leaned back against the bed, not really feeling like making any puppets anyway. I have a specialty in espionage and long distance fighting anyway…Right now my thoughts lingered to sleep. I take another sip of the drink, seeing as the caffeine wasn't really working and I lay down, closing my eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

**Sasori POV**

"How the fuck did you end up messing the whole mission up, brat?" I spat angrily at him. Ever since yesterday the blonde has not been communicating with me on anything and was doing everything on his own initiative. I frown at him, looking him up and down as he walks into the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"Un."

Did he just un me? That's the only response I get is a fucking un? I had to do all the work with the Van Gogh painting. While the blonde played blow up the police cars, I had to actually infiltrate the painting without being seen, dodging laser traps and barely escaping with my life, and he doesn't even care.

"Listen to be Deidara…" I say his name venomously, and the response I get was a glare. I frown at this and then I watch as he walks past me and climbs in his bed. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing, Sasori"

Sasori.

He called me Sasori.

The way he said it made me want to scream and be depressed at the same time…It's not like I forced him to call me Danna or anything but…He always has called me it, I have grown accustomed to his annoying accent and everything and the way he said Sasori it was like he had hatred in it.

I walk to my bed, my eyes still widened as if he stabbed me. I slip into bed and then turn around, still too shocked to be angry…what was this new hostility? Why is he ignoring…I get it. This is what I get for ignoring him, for acting as if everything was his fault, which it is…sometimes.

Everytime I talk to Deidara, I can't help but feel a need to get angry. Why is he so danger-prone and why is he so ignorant? Why does he spend all that time with fucking Hidan? Why the fuck do I care?

I look at my pillow and decide some sleep will do me good, besides we have a plane to catch in like four hours, back to the Academy, and for some reason I can never sleep on an airplane.

* * *

**Hidan's POV**

So Deidara fucking called me today about that obnoxious redheaded son of a bitch and how he was ignoring him and even put his fucking hands on the blondie…Who the hell does that anyway? I will cut that redheaded midget….Anyways I am walking down the fucking hallway, praying to Jashin that I don't see Kakazu.

The whole motherfucking mission was stressful as fuck. We fucking argued the whole damn time and I have no energy to deal with that money hugging man's bullshit when we I go to my room. I turn the corner and there the shithead is, along with Pein, whose eyes looked red.

I blinked a few times, Pein looked like he was fucking crying. My first instinct is to make fun of the fucker, but then I realize that getting hurt probably wasn't on my to-do-list. I sigh and continue to walk. I see Kakazu look like he wants to strangle me and Pein looking like he wanted a hug from me. The fucking irony was completely unbearable.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I ask. Yes, that was sensitive in my book. He looks up at me and rolls his eyes, looking away.

"Konan…"

"She probably didn't even fucking do anything to you Pein…Konan is my fucking friend and ever since we got here you guys have been treating her and all of us like shit…"

"She broke up with him, Hidan." Kakazu growls at me. I frown and then look from Kakazu to Pein. I hate to admit it but I feel fucking betrayed that Konan would keep this from me, and Kakazu too. I sigh and then look away.

"When were you guys fucking going out anyway?"

"About three months…" Pein says quietly, "She meant everything…"

"So your going to fucking let her go, you whimpy bitch?"

"Hidan~!" yelled Kakazu.

"Fuck you Kuzu…" I say. Yes that is his fucking nickname, deal. "Pein, If you really love Konan you wouldn't stand here and let her leave…Why did she break up with you?"

"She said she needed to find herself…"

"Dammit, Let me fucking talk to her…." Kakazu grabbed my shoulder and I smack it away on instinct. I look him in the eye and I see only anger back, matching mine. I then turn around and walk away, down the fucking hallway. I can't stand Kakazu, I don't care how long they have been fucking friends for, and I know Konan the best. I was her first friend since childhood so he can suck Jashin's balls. I knock on the door and then I enter.

"Look here Konan you can't act like a…a….a…" I see Konan is lying in her bed, sniffling like she had just gone to sleep a few minutes before. I sigh; why the fuck does everything have to be so complicated? I walk over to the motherfucking bed and sit besides her, looking at her blue hair…why does she have blue fucking hair anyway. I sigh and smile at her face and see that she is sleeping and I crawl in bed after her and close my eyes, wrapping my arm around her waist, like I used to when we were younger.

"Life is some…. bullshit" I then succumb to sleep.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

Ha! Did you see the look on Danna's face when I acted like that? I totally destroyed him, un. I know it was mean but he hurt my feelings so much that I felt like I needed to get even…But why does it hurt so much?

Why does guilt seek me, when it should seek Danna who has been treating me like shit for so long? I growl inwardly at how the world works, knowing that I was wrong, but why do I suffer for it? I roll over and see Danna sleeping and I couldn't help but have a small smile on my face. He looked so peaceful and precious while he slept. I see that he has no covers so I walk over and grab one, laying it on him gently and looking at his face.

I sigh, "Look Danna, un." I say softly, knowing he can't hear me, "I guess I really do love you, and I guess you really don't love me back, but it's okay because I am willing to be a…a….friend, if that's what you want me to be, Yeah. " I then take one of those cute red locks and curl them with my finger and get it out the way of his face. "Goodnight, Danna, un."

* * *

Me: So….Was it better?

Deidara: NO, hmm.

Me: Why not?

Deidara: Because the middle of the story was about Pein and Konan and Kakazu and Hidan, un.

Me: Side pairings…

Deidara: ARE FOR THE FUCKING SIDE, UN.

Me: Sorry Dei-Dei…

Sasori: Before I give them the whole last message thing, may I add that you made me be a softie.

Me: I did not.

Sasori: Yes, yes you did.

Me: Where Is Hidan?

Sasori: Well it's supposed to be us three with the commentary, he was just a guest, there should be a different one every chapter.

Deidara: Hell yeah danna, un.

Me: Whatever…you irritate me.

Deidara: Just…fucking…review…un…

Me: Mmmhm

Sasori: Review for the author's sake, because now Deidara is going to blow his ass up.


	3. Chapter Three: The Confusion

Somebody oughta woop my ass, huh? I know, what are my excuses. Paces around my room and fails utterly. I completely apologize for the delay. It seems that I am really bad at finishing stories. Psst, Look at my track record*. Anzdywayz, I am proud to announce that SasoDei: The Academy will continue, so jump for Jolly, or whatever the hell people do when they are happy about something. Today's guest Star is Konan!

Sasori: Hi Konan

Konan: Hi Sasori

Deidara: Why is your hair blue, un?

Sasori: Shut up brat.

Deidara: Sorry Danna, Yeah.

Konan: I am leaving now.

Me: But whyyyyy

Konan: Im gunna go suck Pein's dick

Silence….

Me: To the story!

**Sasori's POV**

I have absolutely know idea what is driving the blonde with his strange actions lately. One day he is about to kill an innocent child and the next he acts like a total idiot and it's beginning to piss me off. I go to my room, passing a saddened Konan on the way. I decided to entertain the idea to talk to her, considering she was one of the few I could hold a conversation with.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to squeeze as much emotion as I could in it. She was dressed in a blue floral kimono with her hair in buns. She looked up with those devilish eyes.

"I broke up with Pein when you and Dei were on that mission." She answered simply with an unconvincing shrug. The mention of Deidara stung so, instinctively I winced.

She tilted her head, worried, "What's wrong…. did something happen to Deidara?"

I shake my head, "The brat is fine." She walks alongside me, as my body tells me to walk down the corridor towards the Common room. She looks at me,

"Are you sure, because he's been crying a lot lately." I stopped in my tracks. Deidara. Was. Crying? The annoying brat that is almost as bad as Tobi was actually crying. Why would he be? I have been the one trying to talk to him…I frown at this and nod in her direction.

"Hmmm…I wonder why…" I whisper. She perked up,

"I don't know, but we have combat training in an hour, so Pein also wanted me to tell you to gather up Hidan and Deidara and take them to the combat room." She said with a smile.

I nod slowly and roll my eyes, "Fine. See you later Konan."

**Deidara's POV**

Oh yeah, Oh yeah, It's working, it's working. Ha! Sasori is officially getting pissed off with my antics and shit. I was going to be his friend, but why? Why would I do that, when I get to torture the handsome devil my damn self? I hear a knock at my door and I groan.

"Get the hell away from me Tobi, un" I growl, fists clenched. I was lying on my bed in my messy ass room. I just realized that it was messy when clothes and food fell off the blanket, which I was laying under…ew…Time to clean.

"Tobi…" I warn as I twist the doorknob and open the door. I blink a few times and I see the cutest, most strong, redhead in the world. I wanted to glomp him and French kiss him, especially when he was in that tight combat clothing, but instead I roll my eyes and turn away.

"What do you want, eh?" I ask him, turning away from him.

"Pein wants us on a mission, but first I want to talk to you." Sasori said in a soft voice. I wince and then I grab a chunk of clay and began playing with it leisurely.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Us?" he says, as if he was puzzled.

"Is my performance on the field lacking, yeah?" asked Deidara.

"Not necessarily brat-I mean Deidara." He said. He was trying the best to retain my cool, and so was I, when I realized he called me Deidara. He never called me Deidara. Ever. Brat was like a second name.

"Then what, un?" I ask, sounding vicious.

"I-I-What's wrong with our friendship?" he asked.

"We have never been friends Sasori, un. We are polar opposites and just before you wanted nothing to do with me, so don't act like this now." I push past him, flipping him off in the process and leaving him to think.

**Konan's POV**

Oh, how I enjoy bothering people. I am sitting in my office, with an assignment from Pein and all I can think about is how I am going to torture my next victims, flies in the Black Widow's web. I watch a sweaty redhead and blonde enter my office, and I can feel the strain on my muscles as my grin turns twisted and demented.

"Hello Deidara and Sasori" I say, ever so calmly.

"H-H-Hi Konan, un." Deidara stutters, wiping sweat from his brow. I smile.

"I take it that the training session is going well." I say looking from the brown eyes to the blue ones.

"Yes. We performed an infiltration simulation and the brat did well." Sasori said. He was obviously trying to persuade Deidara to forgive him but all he received was a glare.

"Well that sounds fortunate. I want to inform both of you, however, that due to Deidara's actions with the Van Gogh Painting, you will both be on Academy restriction and will have to train the new recruits we have." She answered. I looked at the pained face from Deidara and the quite emotionless face from Sasori, "Their names are Kisame and Itachi and both will be arriving tomorrow."

"How could you, idiot?" snapped Sasori. I widen my eyes a bit and take a step back.

"How could you be so coldhearted, you asshole, un."? I watched tears stream down Deidara's face and I didn't expect the reaction to hurt. I took in a deep breath and walk after him, leaving the scorpion to sulk alone.

"Dei, wait." I called down the hallway. I gently grab his arm and his first instinct is to pull away from me, but then he succumbs and I gently hold him, in the middle of the hallway and I see Zetsu and Tobi walk past.

"Look at poor Deidara **He need's to suck it the fuck up, were at the Academy, **I wonder if Sasori got to him, **The redhead is such an ass**" Zetsu said to Tobi. Zetsu then grabbed Tobi's arm when he looked as if he was going to charge towards Deidara to hug him or something. "Not right now, Tobi, Deidara needs time alone, **And besides were going to have some fun in the bed, **We can have some romantic time, anyway, kay?"

I look at Deidara and wipe my friend's tears, "What is going on?" I ask, concerned.

"S-S-Sasori hates m-me un." He answered, closing his eyes and facing the floor. "He hates me…" he cried out.

**Sasori's POV**

I refuse to feel bad because the blonde brat had a breakdown in the middle of everybody. I didn't tell him to go ballistic and start crying. Maybe if he wasn't such an arrogant asshole there wouldn't be a problem.

I sigh, looking at my watch, I hate, I repeat hate, being kept waiting. And on top of that Itachi and Kisame hasn't arrived and Deidara had fallen asleep on the table next to me. I have to admit…he looks more likeable asleep.

I sigh and then shake the blonde, "Wake the hell up, brat." I say, not in a mean way, more in an enduring way.

"What, Sasori?" He asks, irritated at having to wake up. Or at least that is what I am telling myself.

"The arrivals are coming any minute and you want to be asleep when they are here?" I manage to put on a weak smile for him. He takes in a deep breath and looks at me.

"Stop with this damn charade, un." I hear Deidara say. I look at him, What the hell did I do? I am not supposed to like my partners. I am supposed to be professional. I got along with Orochimaru like that…before things turned…otherwise. And I got along with this girl named Kyra too…Why is he so different.

"What did I do, brat?" I spat.

"You are the most evil person I ever met." Deidara said simply. "You make puppets out of peoples corpses…That's…That's…"

"Who the fuck I am!" I yell, unable to keep the emotions away from my words. "Deidara I am sick and tired of this godamn hostility. Grow the fuck up, and stop acting like a child!"

"You had no problem with this hostility when you were the one showing it, bitch!" Deidara said shoving me and getting in my personal space. I look at him in a loss of words and then, instinctively I grab his chin and mash our lips together in a wet kiss. The earth seems to fade away as I focus on this. Deidara being happy, is more important then him being mad right now.

SLAP.

I feel the mark appearing on my cheek and then I see my blonde…I mean the blonde, stomping away outside the common room.

"What the hell…" I whispered.

"What the hell is right" said Kisame, a boy resembling a blue shark said through a twisted grin and jagged like teeth, "I am Kisame, your new recruit…and you are hot."

Me: Awwww Shit just got real

Deidara: Shut the hell up, you have no right to speak, un.

Me: Why?

Sasori: Because you don't know how to update.

Me: Sorry…

Konan: Doesn't cut it bitch.

Me: Can…

Deidara: C3!

Konan, Sasori and Deidara: REVIEW


End file.
